MTPC22
is the 22nd episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 607th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary As Mirai and Riko lament over Ha-chan's disappearance, a mysterious genie named Labut curiously revives Yamoh. Upon his return, Yamoh retrieves some of Dokurokushe's bones, which allow him to summon stronger Yokubaru. Just as the Cures are at the mercy of one of them, a mysterious girl appears... Major Events *Hanami Kotoha appears and transforms into Cure Felice for the first time. *Cure Felice performs Emerald Reincarnation for the first time. *Yamoh appears after being sucked into Dokurokushe's body and uses Dokurokushe's bones to power up the Yokubaru. *A new villain appears named Labut. *Dokkin♢Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Part2 and Magic À La・Thanks! are used as the new OP and ED respectively. *Along with the new OP and ED change, there is also a change of eyecatch to include Hanami Kotoha, Ha-chan is added to the subtitle screen when the episode reveals the title of the episode. Synopsis Riko is the only student in her class to get a high score on the test. But, she doesn't seem very happy about it. On the other hand, Mirai is behaving like she usually does so no one notices that she is troubled. However, this makes her mother worry. The two girls do not want to say what is troubling them, as they are too busy worrying about Ha-chan's whereabouts. Mirai and Riko decide to fly on their Magic Brooms at night so they could go for a walk together. There, Riko tells Mirai that she wants to go back to the Magic School to study magic so she can find Ha-chan. Meanwhile, Kouchou who is young again, is told by Magic Crystal that she has a good and bad prophecy to tell him. Mirai and Riko go to the city together. Yamoh, who had disappeared when Dokurokushe absorbed him, reappears and creates a powerful Yokubaru using Dokurokushe's power. Mirai and Riko transform into their Dia Style but quickly fall into a pinch in front of the powerful Yokubaru. Before they are defeated by the Yokubaru, a young girl walks into the battlefield, with the Linkle Smartbook hovering beside her. She uses the device to transform into Cure Felice. Felice quickly ends the battle by using her powerful attack, Emerald Reincarnation to purify the Yokubaru. Afterwards, the girl runs up to Mirai and Riko, revealing herself to be Ha-chan. Ha-chan has grown up! Mirai and Riko are so happy that they hug Ha-chan tightly. Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice Mascots *Mofurun *Ha-chan (flashback) Villains *Yamoh *Labut *Yokubaru Secondary Characters *Kouchou *Magic Crystal *Lian *Kushe (flashback) *Jun (flashback) *Kay (flashback) *Asahina Kyoko *Katsuki Kana *Nagase Mayumi *Ono Souta *Namiki Yuuto *Takagi-sensei Trivia *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use their Dia Style forms in this episode. *The Cures switch to their summer casual clothes and school uniforms. *Like the Sapphire Style and Ruby Style transformations, Dia Style is the third transformation in the season to be shortened. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes